


Z dumą i bez uprzedzeń

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [15]
Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016), Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Jane Austen & Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Camp Nanowrimo, Camp Nanowrimo 2017, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Zakazane Pairingi, oraz zabijanie, radość, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Darcy musi zmierzyć się z kolejnym wrogiem. Na szczęście Elizabeth zwietrzyła podstęp zombie?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> your partner hired me to kill you but they’re an asshole so let’s make out instead au
> 
> 14.09.2016 r. 20:00
> 
>  
> 
> Hah, zatem ostatnio obejrzałam 'Duma i uprzedzenie i zombie'. No cóż. Polecam w zasadzie :D

 Okrążony Londyn poddawał się naciskom zombie i niebawem miał spłonąć wraz ze ścierwem, które zaścielało ulice. Darcy znalazł się w samym środku zawirowania, gdzie walka wydawała się najbardziej zacięta. Krew skapywała z jego szpady, a on sam nie posiadał nawet jednej rany. Nawet najdrobniejsze skaleczenie w tej wojnie mogło kosztować utratę tożsamości.

Wycofywali się na bardziej bezpieczne pozycje, chociaż o braku zagrożenia nie można było już mówić. Słyszał krzyki i jęki poległych. I nie chciał myśleć, co działo się w jego rodzinnym dworze. Przynajmniej spokojny był o pannę Bennet, która wykazała się niezwykłą umiejętnością w kwestii chińskiej szkoły walki. Była zacną wojowniczką i jego serce wyrywało się z piersi na samo wspomnienie tego jak odrzuciła jego oświadczyny. Wciąż nie doszyto guzików jego kamizelki. Obiecał sobie sprawdzić zakon Shaolin, w którym pobierała nauki. 

Wycofał się wtedy i dzisiaj również, wiedząc kiedy bitwa była przegrana. Nie przestał jednak wierzyć w swe zwycięstwo.

Jego adiutant przygotował już dla niego stos dokumentów, które musiał przejrzeć tego wieczora przed kolejnym starciem z zombie. Miał nadzieję, że w pozostałych punktach zapalnych udało się odeprzeć atak, chociaż dym unoszący się nad Londynem nie dawał mu zbytnich nadziei.

Być może serce panny Bennet zmiękczyłby fakt, że zdecydował się zabrać wraz z sobą jednego z chłopców z ochronki, która padła niedaleko granic Hertfordshire. Zapewnił młodzieńcowi wikt i opierunek, szczególnie odkąd to ta przygarnięta sierota serwowała jedzenie dla niego.

\- Jeszcze coś? – spytał, nie oglądając się za siebie i wtedy dotarło do niego, że słoiczek na jego stole był otwarty, a nie słyszał bzyczenia much.

Jego adiutant właśnie osuwał się martwy na podłogę namiotu. Nie zrobiło to na nim aż takiego wrażenia jak wpatrzone w niego oczy swojego nowo przygarniętego sługi.

Elizabeth Bennet miała jednak rację – ochronka padła… ofiarą zombie podobnie jak kobieta, która prowadziła ten sierociniec. Nie wiedział jak mógł nie zauważyć, że młodzian, którego zabrał ze sobą zaczynał dopiero transformację. I nie mógł nie przypomnieć sobie tak subtelnie podsuniętych słów Wickhama, że panna Bennet doceni tylko szlachetne serce. Jad toczony wprost do jego myśli rozprzestrzenił się i dokonał spustoszenia. Powinien był wiedzieć, że Wickham nigdy nie przestawał manipulować ludźmi.

Wszystko zaczynało układać się w logiczną całość.

Wiedział od dawna, że z Wickhama jest podła kreatura, ale zakładał, że jego dawny przyjaciel chociaż stał po ich stronie. Po stronie żywych, a nie zombie, które odżywiały się mózgami, a potem wpadały w szał.

Sięgnął po swój sztylet, ale był przekonany o tym, że nie zdąży. I miał rację. Palce zombie wczepiły się w jego ramiona, a potem z przerażeniem wpatrywał się jak usta młodzieńca przysuwały się do jego twarzy. Dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry. 

Zatrwożony czekał aż kreatura odgryzie mu kawałek twarzy, ale dotyk na jego ustach był prawie delikatny. Subtelny. Gdyby nie charakterystyczny zapach rozkładu, który dotarł do jego nozdrzy, uznałby to za prawie miłe. Śmierć nie powinna kojarzyć mu się z czymś podobnym. 

A potem głowa zombie została gwałtownie oddzielona od tułowia i wpatrywał się nagle w oczy zarumienionej Elizabeth Bennet.

\- Pan Wickham zdradził i prowadzi zombie na Londyn – poinformowała go białogłowa.

Jej pierś falowała od wzburzenia, które również odczuwał.

\- Musiał nasłać swoich sługusów na pana, panie Darcy – ciągnęła dalej panna Bennet. – Jakże się cieszę, że zdążyłam – dodała.

Darcy miał problem z wykrztuszeniem choćby słowa. W głowie wciąż pojawiała mu się myśl, że akurat ten jeden zombie rozmyślił się. I chyba chciał go nawet pocałować.


End file.
